


A Moment to Behold

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Mean Queens, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Plenty of other shit that I can't think of?, Read Desc, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 07:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19563925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: With her back colliding with the wall, polychromatic eyes looked back up into near silver ones, darkened by one thing--Pure lust.





	A Moment to Behold

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hey Guys!
> 
> I know, I know, it has been absolutely ages since I've last posted or written something for AO3. I apologize immensely, but, your long wait has finally come to a close! I have a few pieces set up that I'm going to be posting here from two different fandoms, so stay tuned for those~ 
> 
> ALSO!  
> You're going to notice that Regina is nothing like the Regina you know. Yes, this is 100% true. I have created an entire Alternate Universe that I hope to put to good use in the future. Regina's main differences is that she has heterochromatic eyes, one being silver, and the other being blue. She also dresses 10/10 differently. When I originally created her character, I based her completely off of Daenerys Targaryen from Game of Thrones, if I needed to give Regina a face claim, it would most definitely be Emilia Clarke. As for Chandler, she remains completely the same, not much new there.. 
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy what I've written. I look forward to posting more in the future, and hopefully returning to old stories that have yet to be completed.
> 
> Thank you for your patience and time, and of course--
> 
> ~Carry On!  
> -Chandler

With her back colliding with the wall, polychromatic eyes looked back up into near silver ones, darkened by one thing--Pure lust.

Before Regina could comprehend what was occurring, lips collided with hers and that was that. A simple action turned nearly feral in less than two seconds when hands found their way to the platinum blonde's silver leather jacket. It was torn from her in an instant, thrown carelessly off to the side before she could have even stopped it. Pale lips parted, desperate to speak, but they were silenced instantly with a single finger. Ghostly silvers seemed to freeze Regina's system, her body almost failing to move as the demonic woman seemed to beckon her forward with her eyes alone. Heather's head tilted, her silver orbs burning into the younger platinum blonde's as a grin began to form from entrancing scarlet red lips. 

_"Hush, Darling."_

Staring back in pure silence, Regina nodded her head obediently--And did just that. 

Clothes were discarded left and right, the warm summer air drifting in through the crack in the balcony doors. A gasp left Regina before she felt her chest collide with the glass, her heterochromatic gaze of silver and blue widening as she was forced to look upon the outside world. Stars danced within her vision, be them from the night sky or from the feelings that began to take over her mind. Heat was building throughout her system while her mind was reeling from the sudden smack to her rear end. Whining against the glass, she noticed instantly how the glass fogged up, a part of her excited to see the once clean glass stained with her breath--stained with the fact that Heather Chandler owned the Apex Predator--stained by her Queen's darkest desires. 

"H..Heather..--"

"Hush, Precious.. What did I say before?" 

Regina was bent over, her forehead pressing into the glass as her mouth gently fell open. A small sigh left, only to be trapped in the glass' reflection. With a palm flat against the glass, the swift sound of the air moving caused Regina to wince and close her eyes. She knew far too well as to what was coming. The smack echoed off the walls, vibrating the glass before her as the platinum blonde was nearly nude. Her black panties being the only article of clothing on her body, Heather seemed to take advantage of each moment that passed. Kisses littered the young girl's neck, from soft supple ones, to vicious bites that would leave their mark the next morning. The platinum blonde pressed forward against the glass, a small moan leaving parted lips as she felt a hand slide along her waist. It dipped forward, resting along the hem to her panties--playing there-- _teasing there._

"My, my.." 

Her breath seemed to catch in her throat. Dappled eyes opened slowly, darkened by the sheer sense of anticipation. Fingers slid along her panties, not daring to dip within them, but teasing the younger girl constantly as she slid them further down. It didn't take long for Heather to feel what she desired. At most, it was painfully obvious Regina would be this way. Pressing two fingers against the damp fabric, Heather's free hand found its way over Regina's mouth, catching the moan that left the girl as her fingers began to move in an agonizingly slow manner. 

"Excited to see me.. _Are we?"_

Lips were almost pressed against Regina's ear. She could feel the woman's hot breath seething along her flushed skin, and to no end did it fail to excite her. Regina's back arched forward as her eyes closed, fingers rubbing her ever so gently. Her breath seeped through Heather's fingers, the older strawberry blonde grinning as she pressed herself against the younger girl. Whining softly, if Regina closed her eyes and focused enough, she swore she could feel the girl's erect nipples rub against her back as her chest pressed against her. There was no way she could focus on that feeling though, not when Heather's breath was hot against her neck. Teeth sunk into her earlobe and the small cry into her palm was cherished as Heather chuckled beside the girl. It was velvety, the alto tone that Regina heard throughout her dreams, in her head during daydreams--at night while she lay nude staring at the ceiling with a hand gently sliding down her body--a voice she never could forget. 

"You're so beautiful, Reggie.." 

Fingers slid beneath the fabric, multicolored eyes rolling to the back of her head as a quivering moan left shaky lips. Regina could feel strawberry blonde locks sway against her figure, the older woman's lips pressing against her forehead, bangs swooping down to tickle her flushed nose as she did so. Her hand slid against the glass, leaving a streak as Heather's fingers slid through her folds. Heat emanated off of them, Regina's body already beading with tiny droplets of sweat. Opening her eyes in her hazy state, as she felt fingers tease her entrance, those same varicolored eyes burned with want as Heather's fingertips pressed gently into her. Lips parted in a moan that died before it could have had the chance to live. A single finger slid into her and the way Regina already clenched around her was a feeling Heather would get used to. Beginning to move her finger in a slow manner, the strawberry blonde curled and swirled it within the young girl. With her back arching against her nude figure, Heather hummed as she continued her actions, burying her hand between Regina's slick thighs as she slid her finger back out. 

Already, Regina's breaths came out shaky. They were quick and barely full each time the girl opened her mouth. Infectious noises filled Heather's palm, despite them being silences, she still heard them all the same. The platinum blonde jumped back against her, knees weakening by the second as a second finger pushed its way into her with practiced ease. Red lips pressed against Regina's ear, biting her pierced earlobe, swirling around the holes from countless piercings that were missing in action. All Regina found herself doing was whining, whimpering like the animal she was-- _whimpering like the Apex Predator she claimed herself to be._

"You're so tight around my fingers... My precious one.. You must be close, hm?" 

Heather's teasing tone echoed throughout Regina's head, forcing a moan out of the platinum blonde whose knees almost buckled as she was pressed forward into the glass. The strawberry blonde's fingers worked within her, seemingly getting deeper with each pump. Quick breaths sounded against Heather's palm, forcing the Demon Queen to press her hand against Regina's mouth as she heard a moan louder than the rest. Her thumb swiped along the girl's sensitive bundle of nerves, her head tilting as she failed to observe the sinful way Regina's lips parted in a near cry. Albeit Heather was pleased with the noise--Every action stopped. 

Regina turned around the minute she could, her heterochromatic blue and silver looking directly at the woman who kept her from her release. Furrowed brows, lips down turned in a pout. Everything Regina was in one simple expression. _An adorable pain in the fucking ass. **One that deserved to be put in her goddamn place.**_ Needy hands pressed against her shoulders, pushing her back against the glass as Heather held her gaze. A shaped brow arched in a questioning manner, but Regina didn't have the time to say anything before Heather descended upon her. Red lips kissed and bit at the pale, scarred form of Regina George, never missing an inch of skin before her knees touched the plush rug beneath her. Hands pressed at the insides of Regina's thighs, wasting no time before the blonde's legs had spread. Sucking in a breath, Regina's head fell back against the glass, smacking against it, vibrating the entire door as she felt Heather's tongue slide through her like a knife to a newly opened package of butter. 

"C-Christ, Heather.." 

The words left her lips before she could have stopped them, unaware of her fault until a swift smack to her thigh was administered. Hissing between gritted teeth, Regina looked down, a hand shakily running through strawberry blonde locks while silver orbs pierced her own. Even on her knees, The Demon Queen of Westerburg was a force to be reckoned with. Beautiful, cunning, but of course, _forever in control._

"I don't recall giving you permission to speak.. Now, if you wouldn't mind being quiet.. I do believe I have _someone_ to do." 

Regina didn't even utter words before her head nodded, vigorously at that. She knew better than to upset Heather, nor go against her word and defy her. Heather was her queen, Regina was merely a princess beside the woman that towered over their school from morning to afternoon. As Heather noted the nod of her head, the familiar grin placed itself onto pearl white teeth. Nipping gently at her inner thigh, Regina breathed in sharply, almost choking on air itself before she had even the slightest chance to catch herself. Heather wasted no time with pressing her lips to the girl's swollen clit, her hand sliding up Regina's thigh, two fingers firmly having forced their way into her. Regina's hand moved to her own mouth, her teeth gently biting on her index finger as she pressed her head against the glass behind her. Curling her fingers in Heather's strawberry blonde locks, the only sound throughout the room was Regina's quiet, sinful array of noises, and the ever present _deliciously wet noises coming from between her legs._

Using her free hand to part Regina's folds, Heather pressed her index and thumb together, tilting her head ever so slightly before she had continued her task. The platinum blonde could only whine in response at the pinch to her swollen bundle of nerves, her knees threatening to give out at any moment. Regina was shaking, her body aching for release as Heather could feel the heat seeping off of her in a gigantic tidal wave. Her fingers curled within the platinum blonde, lips closing around her clit while she pressed her tongue firmly against Regina. A hand smacked against the glass, and all Heather did was hum with nothing but pure satisfaction at her handy work. The Apex Predator fell beneath her like puddy, so easily undone by even a simple look from the Demon Queen. Heather's hold over Regina was obvious, never ending--Heathers hold over _her Princess was **eternal.\**_

"H..Heather.. I..I'm.."

Silver eyes looked up from her place nestled between pale thighs, a brow raising as she caught the blonde's dappled gaze. Burning with nothing but desire, Regina felt heat course through her veins as she looked down at Heather. _A woman of such power.. On her knees.. Yet.. Still in control as if she were towering over me._ It occurred to Regina that Heather was looking at her for the fact that she had failed to finish her sentence. So caught up in her pre-orgasm bliss that she blew off the words entirely. Heather reminded her all too quickly as maroon red nails dug into the soft flesh of her thigh. Each second she took to answer, slowly, agonizingly--Red angry lines marked her skin like a tattoo. 

_"I'm close! Fuck! Please.. For crying out loud, Heather. Fuck me. **Please!** "_

All Regina could feel were vibrations. The faint laugh from between her legs made her smack her head back against the glass, her hand going over her mouth quickly as she cried out. Even as Heather mocked how desperate she was between her legs, it was still enough to make Regina crumble before her. The coil that had been winding up for the duration of their time finally exploded, bursts of colors becoming present behind Regina's eyes as the string of words left her lips. 

"Yes.. Yes, fuck, Heather.. Heather.." 

The strawberry blonde's name was whimpered out as she took her lips away from Regina. Her breath was still hot against her pulsing clit, and all Regina managed to do was buck her hips involuntarily before Heather rose from her knees. Nails gently trailed up her thighs, running over her hips, grazing her stomach, before hands cupped Regina's cheeks. The Apex Predator was out of it inevitably, polychromatic eyes blinked, yet were glazed over in a hue only people wore when they were exhausted. Lips came to her own, silent in their movements before they caught each tiny breath that escaped her. A soft whine entered Heather's mouth as a thumb ran gently over Regina's cheek, lips moving slowly and sensually against her own. As Heather pulled away, she looked into tired eyes, a gentle smile upon blood red lips. 

"Are you alright, Princess?" 

The pet name made Regina smile. That was forever inevitable. Bestowed upon her in the best way possible, it never seemed to get old or fail to rile the young blonde up. Her head nodded, slowly as a hand gently came to rest over Heather's. Fingers entwined together, warmth enveloping them both before Regina's eyes widened. A gasp escaped her as she was taken off of the ground. Her head pressed against Heather's shoulder while arms wrapped around the woman's lean frame. Regina didn't argue, didn't fight it, she loved every moment she spent in her queen's arms, and that would never change. 

Feeling the plush mattress against their nude figures, Regina immediately curled into Heather as they rested. Her body pressed into her, the warmth clouding their forms while Heather reached for the light. Darkness fell upon them, silence ensuing aside from the faint breaths from Regina still trying to regain her breath. Heather smiled into the darkness, her silver orbs gleaming as she rolled onto her side, her arm gently wrapping around Regina's midsection as she pulled the girl against her figure. Strawberry blonde locks swayed gently as she moved in to kiss her lover on the forehead. A silent whisper sounded throughout the room, gentle yet firm in the air conditioned air-- _A reminder that she was forever hers._

_"Sweet dreams, **Princess.** "_


End file.
